An Intrusion Of Your Darkest Wants
by EternalPeach
Summary: THIS IS A SLENDER MAN STORY. An interesting encounter with a strange entity and a young woman. Rated M for sexual themes and just incase c :


Slender man watched as yet another victim climbed the chain link fence into his domain. He knew her, she was the woman who would do her evening run right beside it's border. Many times she would look in, obviously trying to find out what this area was. Little did she know someone or something was looking right back just behind the trees, something that would plant a small idea in her head.

An idea to come into this little area at night and alone to explore. A white, faceless man dressed in a dark grey suit and long thin arms and legs watched intently as she landed on the dirt path, her flashlight clicking on. He kept his distance, his telepathic tendrils once again reaching into her mind. Placing yet again more ideas into her thoughts, there's no way out now, find the eight pages.

The girl's short brown hair twisted around her pale face as she headed down the left pathway, her flashlight beam always checking the dense trees that were on either side of her. He stayed behind his prey, not wanting her to catch wind of him just yet. He wanted her to play his little scavenger hunt.

Another victim, his first, had placed eight pages around the enclosure. Notes of his sightings and pleas for help that no one would ever answer. Each time a new victim came he would track them like game, allowing them to find pages before truly capturing them in his arms. Each time he would kill them the pages would go back to there original places, waiting for another hand to reach out and take them.

As the human neared the large dead tree with a piece of paper on it her thoughts went rampant. He loved how she scrambled for a conclusion, a way to figure this out as she grabbed the note and read it aloud.

"No no no no no no no no no no, and a tall slender...person?" Her voice carried with the wind as she spoke.

She held onto it as she continued down the same path towards an abandoned truck, her flashlight slowly dimming. As she looked around the truck she found another note taped to the back.

"A tree, another slender person and 'follows'. Hmm." Her words were murmured from her lips.

Two notes, this girl was quite the player. He reached into her mind once again, his small mind blasts causing her ears to ring and her heart start to race. Her pace quickened as she continued, continually looking side to side and back but never seeing another thing.

Slender man followed, just as the little note had depicted. However until she got to three he would not openly show himself. He would trail behind as she walked to the other truck and found nothing. Then to the tunnel which also held no note. Her thoughts had calmed down, now all she was focused on was finding these eight pages. He hid behind a tree as she neared the pillars, knowing this would contain the third page and seal her doom. She clutch the third page in her hands as they started to tremble.

"Always watches, circle with an 'x' threw it, no eyes." Her voice was shaky, her mind still couldn't understand what was happening.

As she turned he stepped out, her dim light landing on him and stopping. He mind blasted her thoughts, causing static to overtake her mind and sight. She let out a terrified scream as the light went out. He could hear her perfectly as she ran towards the trees, going towards the next note. He continued to follow, simply tracking her thoughts as she ran. Her flash light flicked back on, just as bright as it was when she first got there. She stepped around the large brick crisscross of walls, finding the fourth note.

"More no's." She thought to herself, but obviously she did not know that he was listening to every thought the crossed her mind.

She whirled around and ran for the pathway, her light crossing over the slender mans form once again, and it was again rewarded with a scream of terror and the pounding of her heart.

He stopped for a moment, deciding to stay out of view once more and wait for her to get the sixth one. Then go back in for the psychological tortured he loved to inflict upon this species. He teleported to the dome and waited in the brush. Her thoughts spun around in his head.

"What was that thing? What does it want? He looked the slender thing in the pictures. He has no eyes, is this what always watches?"

He could tell she had gotten to the fifth note as she read it to herself, "Help me."

She fast walked down the path, her light beam scanning over every inch of the immediate area around her. Then she came into view. Her eyes wide and wild with fear, she was sweating and her hair was blown all about. She raced towards the page as it hung gingerly against the dome, just waiting for her. She snatched it up and read.

"Can't run." She gasped and twirled around, slender man was blocking the way she had come.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him as he released another mind blast that rammed into her.

Screaming, she ran towards the center of the area. He chuckled, the evil voice echo in her heard as she saw the next paper. She violently grabbed it and examine it, this one had no words, just a picture of a bunch of trees and the slender thing amongst them. The women ran towards the building, seeing him amongst the tanks in his disturbing stance. He practically ran after her, his deep breathing bouncing off the walls of her mind. Her form ran into the one building in the entire area, the one building everyone thought would be the safest. Just then he saw her light go out, the only way for her to see now was by the very dim lights on the walls.

He waited around each corner, tiring her body and mind with continual mind blasts and popping out of no where. She did after all have seven pages, there was no way she could survive much longer to find the last one. But somehow this girl, this human had beaten him. She had gotten to the last page. Her thoughts were of happiness and relief, she read the last page out loudly.

"Don't look or it takes you. Well you can't take me cause I found all eight pages so ha!" She was spinning happily around the room.

He spoke from another room, his voice slipping into her mind and past the celebratory thoughts.

"Do you truly think I will let you go? After all you have seen?" He mind blasted her again, standing in the doorway of the only exit she could reach, "you humans really are the most ignorant of the species in this dimension. You leave your minds so unguarded, so vulnerable to entities like myself."

She fell to her knees, the force of the blasts being to much for her to handle anymore. She covered her ears, attempting to block the continues blasts that rocked her thoughts.

"What do you want!?" She scrambled for words.

"Your mind." he stated as she went unconscious on the tiled floor beneath her.

OoO

He watched her wake up, the slight fluttering of her eyelashes was an interesting sight. Now strung up on some low hanging branches she seemed so fragile, so delicate. As her eyes fully opened her breathing quickened and he thoughts exploded as terror sweep over her.

She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. Though what met her own human eyes was simply white eye sockets. Now that he had a good look at her face he noticed her dark green eyes, they seemed almost black in the dark forest.

"P-Please don't hurt me." She stuttered out, her voice cracking from the effort.

"And why shouldn't I? You're the one who came into MY home, why should I not punish you?" His voice bounced off of the walls of her mind.

"I'll do anything, just don't hurt me."

"I have yet to hear you tell me not to kill you." Slender man observed. It was true after all, she seemed more concerned about getting hurt then being killed.

She looked down, eyes closing, "I think of death as mercy, and you don't seem the type to show mercy to-"

A tentacle wrapped itself around her neck, stopping her in mid sentence. It was just tight enough so she wouldn't move or make a sound but she could still breath. He pulled her face up, allowing him to look at her directly once more. Yet the more he stared into her eyes the more he did not want to kill her.

He wanted to keep her.

He delved into her mind deeper. Looking for her more secret thoughts. But what he found made him stop in interest. A mental picture that had risen in her mind the moment she had awoken.

An image of her still strung up on the branches but Slender man was pressed against her with her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. His tendrils holding her there while a few others slipped into...unmentionable places on her body.

"Huh it seems you like me more than you would like to mention out loud." He whispered into her thoughts.

Her eyes shot open and looked at him in horror and want. He laughed thoughtfully in her brain.

"Well I think we should try out your little fantasy, what do you think?" Slender man almost cooed at her.

All she could do was nod as she closed her eyes and waited. He stepped closer to her, his cold body leaning against her warm figure. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up, the girls legs instinctually wrapping around his waist. Two of his tentacles secure her position while the other two began there decent to her entrance.

Her breathing quickened as he got closer, he could feel the heat emanating from her core. Usually this would disgust him, after all he hated the human race very much. Yet this women was different somehow.

The tip of his appendage unbuttoned her pants and slipped inside, teasing her wet hole, allowing her to feel his intrusion. He felt her tense up, her small body starting to quiver. The other gently stroked her pearl, making a small moan escape her dry lips. He wasn't expecting this little noise to make him want her to scream for him, for her to scream till her fragile lungs collapsed.

He very slowly entered her, allowing her to feel every inch of his tendril. She contacted around him, making it a bit difficult to slip inside of her. Still rubbing her pearl he began to pull out and push back inside in a rhythmic fashion. Every time he would push inside of her she'd let out a moan. They started out low then got louder as she began to enjoy I more and more.

Since he was still connected to her mind thoughts of pleasure rushed their way around her mind and scrambled her brain. He stopped his movements for a moment inside of her, he wiggled inside of her. He wanted to get into every crevice of her womanhood, every wet part of her.

He couldn't help him self, as his tentacles continued to move against her pleasure spots, one of the appendages that was holding her up slipped up and caressed her cheek. She rubbed up against it, her small pink tongue darting out to give it a tentative lick. He began to slip that inside of her as well, enjoying the feeling of her tongue and teeth rub against his tendril.

He could feel her starting to grind and move against the tentacle that was moving in and out of her.

"F-faster, please." The girl moaned around his appendage.

He obliged, though he didn't slowly work up to it. He just went faster, making her tremble with each intrusion.

He could tell she was getting closer to the edge of her pleasure. With out warning she contracted and moaned out in pleasure. Her juices covered his black tendrils and she collapsed against him in exhaustion.

He slipped out of her and propped her up to look at him. She had on a pleasure filled grin and glazed eyes. Again he caressed her cheek but this time with a gloved hand.

"You were a wonderful female human," Slender man stated as his hand traveled down to were her heart was. The woman's heart rate was slow and lazy, not jumping in terror at how close he was, "but I must take what I have fully claimed." He growled into her head.

His tentacles wrapped around her head and slammed into her skull, exposing her every thought and wish and want. His arm fiercely cut into her breast, gripping her heart with his full force.

In the few minutes before he began to feast on her mind and heart she looked at him, her eyes smiling as she mouthed thank you and drifted off into a never waking sleep.

He wasn't sure why this disturbed him so much but he was overwhelmed by the presence of her thoughts that he quickly was overtaken by them.


End file.
